Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2 E In Umbras Pack... ( the name Octavia reminds me of a snake from the Guardians of Ga'hoole!) Boyan visited Virdis' pups in the whelping den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (Octavia was the brother of Octavian, a.k.a Agustus) Viridis licked both pups on the head while Remus was tring to revive his brother from fainting in happyness. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (-.-) Prickle! 22:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Nocte went with Boyan. "There so cute..."she whispered. Aestuo was sobbing in the corner of the nursery with her pup.Silverstar 22:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) When Romulus woke up, he ran over to his new family. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Can Viridis have another wolf?) Viridis smiled and gave Romulus a lick on his head. Prickle! 22:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Do whatever you want! :) I'm really sorry :( ) Romulus licked her back and gave his two pups a lick on the head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "And, Romulus. There was an, er, smaller pup." Viridis paused looking down at the tiny grey she-wolf wolf. "Some call him a runt. I named him Atia ." (It's fine! :)) Prickle! 22:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Oh poop. Remus' son is Tiberius....) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDDD I'm going to change that! If that's used, that's just annoying! :D) Prickle! 22:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (And they would look just like eachother too XD) Romulus shook his head. "I don't care what people call her. She's my daughter and I love her," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "I love her as much as I love them all," Viridis told Romulus. (g2g, I'll be on longer tomorrow) Prickle! 22:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Romulus smiled and licked Atia on the head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Boyan smiled at the pups. "They are cute." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Can i have on? I rp one of Remus's, i think) Nocte nodded. "They pretty and handsome...." she murmured.Silverstar 23:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Uh...yeah..." said Romulus at Nocte's comment. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Boyan looked shocked at Nocte's comment Pups? Handsome?! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Nocte laughed. "I can't call a male pup beautiful or pretty! Even if he's slightly cute, i have to say handsome! Beautiful is for females!" giggled Nocte.Silverstar 23:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah..." said Romulus, a little disturbed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Nocte was a little iritated with Romulus. "I'm going now." she said, slightly angerly. Remus padded by Nocte. "It's like if some creepy old male wolf called you beutiful, it sounds bad," he said, then he padded to the nursury. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Boyan sighed as Nocte's padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Romulus brought Viridis a bird. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Hey my internet is waging wars so sorry lets do the pups while I'm on Icy not sure how long it'll let me stay on.) "Remus" Nova called in a panic. Remus ran over to Nova. "Are you O.K?" he asked, worried. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:33, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "The pups are coming," she panted. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 01:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus ran and got Daylina, and elder, to help Nova pup. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Afew hours later... Nova pushed her pups closer to her. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 01:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nova gave birth to five pups, four girls, and one boy. There names were Junia, Nirvana, Aqulia, Venus, and Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) She looked up at Remus, "I guess Aestuo isn't the only one who can make beautiful pups." Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 01:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus licked Nova on the head. "I don't care about Aestuo or any of the alphas, I care about you and our pups, Nova," said Remus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) If I was a cat i'd be purring'' she thought. "I love you Remus. But when the time comes I'l fight the alphas with the rest of the rebels' if that means it will make a better life for you and our pups"' Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 01:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Oh...maybe I should have told you that I quit..." said Remus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Its alright," she said, she yawned. "Would you come lay down with us?," she asked. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 01:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus nodded and laid down. The nursury was extreamly crowded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) She licked each of the pups and quickly fell asleep. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The next day.... The pups, all seven, had opened their eyes the next morning. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (SEVEN? O.O) "Look Remus," she said. (I mean eight, Romulus an Viridis' pups were born too) "I see," said Remus happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Ohh... :)) Venus and Junia were fighting and Venus squealed "Stop that," Nova scolded. Tiberius bit Remus's tail, Nova groaned, they had their work cut out for them. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus smiled and let Tiberius chase his tail. Octavia, Octavian, and Atia darted out of the nursury. Octavia lunged at Tiberius and they play-fought eachother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Remus, why did we have to have so many pups?," she joked Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know, but I really don't care," he said as he was tackled by five, tiny pups. He smiled. Romulus padded out of the nursury. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Don't bite too hard!... Thats my job." Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Daddy!" squeaked the pupps happily. Remus was so happy, that he felt like he might explode. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nova picked up Venus who wasn't joining in on the fight and started washing her, holding the squirming pup with one paw, when she was attacked, "Get her," they squealed. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Aquilia padded away from the others. She didn't feel like playing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nova tossed the pups away, laughing. "Go pester Romulus," she joked not knowing they would take her serious. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Junia tacked Romulus and the other pups followed. Romulus laughed happily. "Do you think they'll grow out of this?" asked Remus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "They'll grow but not out of this" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia looked up at the sky. Her siblings and cousins were much stronger than her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nova hustled all the pups back into the nursery. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Icy, you said i have Junia! DX) Spring padded over to the new pups, she was ready to be an apprentice in two days. "Can i play?" she whimpered.Silverstar 14:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (You weren't on, and I forgot. Sorry :( ) The pups just looked at her for a second. "Sure!" said Octavia, happily. "But aren't you a bit old to be playing with pups?" asked Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:33, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Junia nodded. "you should be an apprentice, and don't you have your own siblings?" asked Junia. Spring put her ears back. "My siblings all...Lets just say dissappeared. You guys can be like my adopted brothers and sisters!" woofed Spring.Silverstar 14:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Remus: No >:( ) "Um, you're sister is weird," said Tiberius. "Tiberius!" shouted his siblings, angrily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Aestuo: *Cries* Autumn, Winter, Summmer!) Junia leaped on top of Tiberius. "She lost her siblings, and we have each other! Everyone hates her family, (IDK if people hate her or Nocte. XD) so you should atleast show some respect!" growled Junia.Silverstar 14:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Remus: I don't care >:( ) (BTW, I wanted Junia to be a phyro, because her name is Junia :P ) (Oh, and they hate Nocte) "Yeah, yeah, but she has her weird sister and parents to hang out with," replied Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (What's that?XD) (Nocte: Remus, you wouldn't care if your brother fell off a cliff!) "So? I think your wierd too!" gorlwed Junia playfully.Silverstar 14:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Pyromaniac = obsessed with fire and burning stuff) (Remus: Your brothers are dead >:) ) (Remus can be mean, but he did care a lot when the alpha threw his brother into the thrench. That's when he decided to join the Rebels) "Yeah, but I'm your brother!" replied Tiberius, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Spring and Nocte: Loser, we where both raised with one brother per litter!!! Aestuo: Wait.....Lycus is dead, right? Then i can be happy!!!:D ) Junia stared at the sun for a couple mintues. "What? Oh, but i beat we're somehow related to Spring and Nocte, right? We all came from Stella Pack!" yipped Junia.Silverstar 15:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Boyan nodded. "That's right." he said as he past the whelping den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Ew, that's gross!" exclaimed Octavia. "You don't want to be mates with your sibling!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Boyan rolled his eyes. "It doesn't work that way. We were all created by Stella Pack, but we have our own families and such." Boyan explained. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nocte licked Boyan's cheeck. "Then how would i like Boyan-er, i mean, then my paretns couldn't be mates!" woofed Nocte, embaressed.Silverstar 15:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) If Boyan's fur wasn't black, he would have been red all over. "Um, yeah, no wolves coud be mates if they were all related." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "That isn't what you said!" squeaked Octavia to Boyan. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Boyan groaned and turned his head. "Look, we all belong to Stella Pack and we have our own families and that kind of stuff." Boyan left the den. "I'm going fishing." he said before he left. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Viridis watched her pups chatter. She looked for Romulus. Prickle! 15:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nocte bounded over to Boyan, and put her nose in his fur. "I'm coming too..." she woofed softly. Junia was starring at the sun again. "The sun....Is amazing...." she yapped.Silverstar 15:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "I don't understand-" Octavia saw a vision flash through her mind. It was of a wolf pup with black fur. A golden wolf found him and brought him to a den. A silver she-wolf licked the pup on the head like it was her own. The pup grew up and soon was standing on a tall rock above the pack as alpha. Then a wolf from the shows attacked and killed the black wolf. He turned into a spirit and whent to the stars. Then she saw a white she-wolf. Then the wolf spirit and the she-wolf were together in a meadow. Two, little pups were seen next. Then a river flashed by and the two pups were in den with a pale gray she-wolf. They grew up and then found mates. Then she saw her siblings and cousins....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (>:( EC) "Okay." Boyan nodded, a little embaressed. When they got to the Tiber, Boyan caught a salmon. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Octavia, are you okay?" Viridis murmured and gave Octavia a quick lick on her forehead. Prickle! 15:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Octavia shook her head. She turned to face her father and uncle and bowed. "Romulus and Remus, the son of Mars," she said. "What?" said the brothers, confused. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Viridis gave Romulus a questioning glance. "If it is true, he is your father and uncle. No need to bow," She woffed after a moment. Prickle! 15:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Boyan felt a strange presence with him while he was at the river with Nocte. His mind flashed and he saw two full grown black pelted wolves. They were looking down on a pack. Boyan saw the female lick the male's cheek and went to play with some pups. The male still looked down, still watching with his crystal blue eyes... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Octavia stood up. "Your mother is Minerva of Betulis Pack, your father is the greatest alpha of umbras pack. Your uncle threw you in the Tiber when you were pups," said Octavia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:38, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nocte nudged Boyan. (They should be other wolves by now) "A-Are you ok? A-and Boyan.....I really like you." barked Nocte, looking at her paws.Silverstar 15:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Viridis gave Romulus a nudge. "You said you remember river and water." Prickle! 15:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Boyan's vision was the one he saw as a pup) Suddenly Boyan was crying out in pain. He saw a wolf tear through his fur and pierce his throat. The black wolf fought viciously with the other, and there was blood everywhere. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Romulus just stood there, stunned. "It sort of makes sense now..." he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Octavia, how do you know, though?" I asked my daughter. She was only a few days old and already knew so much! Prickle! 15:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Stella Pack showed me," she replied. "That's so cool!" said Tiberius. Octavian nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Boyan!!" cried Nocte. She licked him franticly. "Wake up!" she whimpered.Silverstar 15:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Lupa sees Boyan's blood dreams and gives him tips about it or something) Boyan's eyes opened. He was by the Tiber. "Bood!" he screamed. ----- Lupa heard someone cry. "Blood!" A vision of blood, war, fallen wolves flashed through her mind. Why Stella Pack? Why does my vision have to be haunted with war? ''(It has something to do with her blind eye) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know what to feel. I looked up to Romulus for help. (Burrus- Octavia's very very future mate) "Whoa, you must be so happy!" He said to Octavia. Prickle! 16:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nocte licked boyan's nose. "there isn't any blood..." she murmured. "And Boyan. If you didn't here me, I really like you..." she woofed gently.Silverstar 16:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know, but I guess this makes me the grandaughter of the greatest alpha in Umbras Pack..." Octavia said to Burrus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Boyan's ears pricked. "Really?" he asked. "And Nocte... why I screamed blood..." he told Nocte of his vision. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nocte whimpered. "Do you think the wolves are us?" she asked him.Silverstar 16:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Boyan sighed. "I don't know. It was same vision I had as a pup though." (it was) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Is it not wonderful? Not only your bloodline, but your conection with the Stella Pack!" He replied, waving his tail in excitment. If only it was him... (Burrus) Prickle! 16:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Octavia smiled. "Yeah," she replied, happily.☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (I know, Moss XD) Nocte nudged him. "I'm sure you'll be ok. And...Do you like me back?" she woofed. "Nocte, Boyan! Your going to have your ceremony to Other wolves!" howled Aestuo.Silverstar 16:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Octavia, you have a wonderful life ahead of you," Burrus murmured and went to his corner of the den. Viridis had looked after him, but now she had her own pups to look after... Prickle! 16:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Octavian padded over to his sister. "I don't like him," he said. "Oh, your just an over-protective brother," she said, happily. "I still don't like him," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Of course I do." Boyan smiled. "The ceremony! That's today?!" Boyan raced back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Atia) "Why not?" She asked her brother. She had been left out of almost everything. She hoped Octavian was just as protective of Octavia as he was with her. Prickle! 16:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Because," he said, fluffing up his fur to make himself look bigger. "I'm your brother and that's my job." He smiled happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:33, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo and Obscraun called a meeting. "You two must catch an elk together!" howled Aestuo. Nocte nodded, and took off with Boyan.Silverstar 16:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Atia was scared of Obscraun. "Can we play a game?" She asked her siblings. Prickle! 16:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" said Octavian. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nocte and Boyan esily took down a elk. The two became full Other Wolves.Silverstar 16:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Octavian padded Atia over the ear softly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" She squeaked and leaped at Octavia who was 2x the size of her. Prickle! 16:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Junia stopped starring at the sun. "Pup pile!" she howled. She leaped on top of Atia.Silverstar 16:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Atia yelped and crawled off of Octavia. A few more pups leaped at Octavia. Atia laughed to herself. Burrus stayed in the corner and watched the pups play. He could tell Octavian wasn't fond of him... Prickle! 16:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia smiled and played with her siblings. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (If you don't want me to skip time just delete this) Three moons later... Burrus was no able to go out of camp by himself. He was almost always alone though. Vridis saw Burrus alone. It reminded her of herself. Prickle! 16:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius looked more and more like his father as he grew up. The same with Octavian. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo sighed. "Obscruan.....We've been alphas for awhile, and we're horrible at it.....Nocte's ready." she woofed. "Pack! I have an announcement! I-I.....And Obscruan apoligize ofr our behaviour. We will retire soon, and give the alphaship to new wolves." howled Aestuo.Silverstar 16:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ''"Oh, thank Stella Pack," thought Romulus and Remus at the exact same time. 17:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Wait I thought Nocte will be alpha of Inferno pack?) Burrus pricked his ears. Nocte was lucky. Burrus was now an apprentice. He was very excited! Prickle! 17:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (She's going to be alpha there. She's gonna be alpha female for awhile, until the pups grow up. ;) ) Aestuo lowered her head. "I would of been proud to be alpha over you all the right way." woofed Aestuo. Nocte's jaw was left open.Silverstar 17:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Viridis cheered for Nocte. Nocte would be better then Obscruan any day. Prickle! 17:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Octavia sat next to Burrus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Burrus stiffened as Octavia sat down next to him. "Are you excited your an apprentice now?" He asked quietly. Prickle! 17:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. "Don't be shy, Burrus, you have a great future a head of you," she said, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "I do? You do." Burrus told Octavia. He looked around for Octavian. Atia came and sat beside Octavia. Prickle! 17:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo padded over to Romolus and nudged his shoulder. "Hey, I told my daughter to make sure either your, or one of your brothers' pups become alpha next." she woofed.Silverstar 17:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Romulus just narrowed his eyes. "Thanks..." he said. She stood up and walked away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "If that brat wants me to be nice, he's supposed to except it!I" thought Aestuo as she padded away. "boyan....i'd like you to be my alpha male." woofed Nocte.Silverstar 17:33, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Octavia padded up to Aestuo. "He doesn't trust you, that's why." she said. "You were cruel and mean to him, his brother, and Diana. He doesn't think that you can change." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:38, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo touched her nose to Octavia's. "That's his fault for not believeing. Now, he'll never live happily around me cuase he doens't believe i changed." woofed Aestuo. "Who's your mentor?" asked Aestuo.Silverstar 17:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "My father and mother teach me and my siblings. Mars helps as well," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs